Carpe noctem
by wesgunn
Summary: Ein bisschen gunnWes Slash, aber nichts wildes


Carpe noctem  
  
Das hier war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk an mich, ich habe mir diese Geschichte von einer Freundin gewünscht, weil ich finde, dass es viel zu wenig Fanfiction zu diesem Paar gibt:  
  
Kommentare bitte an wesgunn@gmx.net  
  
Na ja, die Jungs gehören natürlich weder mir, noch meiner Freundin und wer Fehler findet darf sie behalten....  
  
  
  
Er ging durch die menschenleeren Straßen. Straßen die er in und auswendig kannte und doch bargen sie immer wieder neue Gefahren. Dunkel, bedrohlich, er fragte sich jedoch wann es hier gefährlicher war, nachts, wo zwielichtige Gestalten und Dämonen ihre Kreise zogen, oder tagsüber, wenn ein schier undurchbrechbares Netzwerk an Dealern und kleinen Jungs mit Waffen herrschten. Er entschied sich für ersteres. Er ging weiter und langsam aber sicher begann das ungute Gefühl, dass ihn schon seit geraumer Zeit beschlich mehr und mehr Oberhand zu gewinnen. Früher hätte es ihn nicht weiter gestört durch dieses Viertel zu gehen, man gewöhnte sich an jedes Rattenloch, wie er immer gesagt hatte. Aber in letzter Zeit war er immer seltener hier gewesen, seit er mit Cordelia, Angel und Wesley zusammenarbeitete, kam er nicht mehr so oft hierher, sie beanspruchten fast seine komplette Zeit. Das machte ihn nicht gerade beliebt bei den Jungs, die hier das sagen hatten. Früher war das hier sein Gebiet gewesen, aber er verlor mehr und mehr den Überblick über das, was hier geschah und das machte ihm Angst. Wer sollte auf all die Leute aufpassen, wenn nicht er. Die Leute die seine Hilfe brauchten kamen bestimmt nicht auf die Idee in eine Agentur zu marschieren und um Hilfe zu bitten.  
  
Wo ist denn jetzt dieser Scheißkerl, dachte er bei sich. Die anderen hatten ihn losgeschickt um Informationen zu beschaffen. Sie waren an einem Fall dran, ein Dämon, der in der Innenstadt sein Unwesen trieb, der Auftrag von einer verängstigten Familie, eine Familie mit Geld, und das hieß so schnell wie möglich den Fall abschließen und dann kassieren, denn Geld hatten sie lange nicht mehr gesehen. Klar, jetzt wo Angel in die Gruppe zurückgekehrt war, lief es wieder etwas besser, aber Geld war trotzdem noch eine seltene Freude, die gern gesehen war. Der Dämon war im Westviertel gesichtet worden und wer war für dieses Gebiet geeigneter als er. Es war quasi seine Heimat, stinkende Straßen, kaputte Hauswände, an denen Blut klebte (AdA: metaphorisch gesehen) und Fenster, die wie Siebe von Kugeln durchlöchert waren. Kugelsichere Fenster wären hier echt ´ne lukrative Investition, dachte er bei sich, dann stellte er alle Sinne sofort wieder auf höchste Vorsicht, denn das was er bis jetzt an Verwüstung des Dämons gesehen hatte, wollte er nicht selbst erleben. Angel hatte ihn natürlich nur zum ausspionieren losgeschickt, mit der Bedingung sich bei Gefahr sofort zurückzuziehen, aber Gunn dachte nicht im Traum daran, sich zurückzuziehen. Wenn der Dämon schon mal vor ihm stand, warum dann weglaufen. Das hatte er natürlich nicht gesagt, denn Cordelia hatte ihn sowieso nur unter größtem Gezeter und hunderten von Warnungen gehen lassen, da wäre seine Einstellung doch sehr schlecht angekommen, außerdem dachten sie doch nicht wirklich, dass er kneifen würde, das hatte er bis jetzt noch nie getan. Er konnte ohnehin nicht verstehen, warum sie immer so ein Geschrei um so kleine Dinge machen mussten, noch nie hatte sich jemand Sorgen um ihn gemacht und plötzlich waren da Cordelia, Angel und Wesley, die sich wie seine Aufpasser aufspielten. Vielleicht lag es einfach daran, dass sie nicht im Ghetto aufgewachsen waren, wie er. Cordelia war ein verzogenes Bonzenkind, mit einem Faible für Schuhe, Klamotten und Haare, die keine Ahnung von der Realität und der Härte des Lebens hatte. Angel versuchte all den Scheiß, den er die letzten Jahrhunderte veranstaltet hatte wiedergutzumachen um endlich seinen Seelenfrieden zu finden und Wesley war ein Brite, mit Krawatte und verklemmt wie man sich das vorstellte. Gut, das hier nicht viele von seinen weißen Freunden wußten, sonst würde er wohl schon in einer der Gassen liegen und in ein paar Tagen von den Cops gefunden werden, als einer unter vielen in den Kriminalstatistiken der Polizei.  
  
Er guckte flüchtig auf die Uhr, heute würde er wohl nichts mehr finden, er zog jetzt seit zwei Stunden seine Kreise, ohne Erfolg, man mußte wissen, wann es an der Zeit war zu gehen und jetzt war es an der Zeit, denn es war saukalt. Er kehrte um und machte Kurs auf das alte Hotel, in dem sie seit neuem wieder arbeiteten und wohnten. Plötzlich hörte er es in einer Gasse neben ihm laut scheppern. Er schreckte auf und war sofort kampfbereit. Doch nach ein paar Sekunden besann er sich weiterzugehen. Es war nur einer der zahlreichen, total überfüllten Müllkontainer gewesen, die einen bedrückenden Gestank über das Viertel legten. „Scheiß Ratten". Er ging weiter, doch plötzlich überwältigte ihn etwas von hinten, es war so schnell das er nicht in der Lage war, in irgendeiner Weise Widerstand zu leisten. Er versuchte noch eine schier endlose Zeit sich zu wehren, dann wurde es schließlich schwarz vor seinen Augen, dass letzte was er hörte waren ein paar zischende Worte „Hört auf mich zu suchen".  
  
Als er aufwachte, musste er sich zuerst einmal sammeln, er hatte keine Ahnung wo er sich befand, doch dann fiel es ihm wieder ein, der Überfall von gestern, er war sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass es sich bei seinem nächtlichen Besucher um ihren Dämon handelte, wer sollte sonst wollen, dass sie ihn nicht mehr suchten. Er lag noch immer in der Gasse, in der er ohnmächtig geworden war. Er versuchte aufzustehen, was sich allerdings als gar nicht so einfache Aufgabe herausstellte, ihm tat alles weh und er war sich sicher, dass etwa die Hälfte seiner Knochen gebrochen waren. Er musste so schnell wie möglich zu den anderen, also schleppte er sich voran und hoffte ohne weitere Zwischenfälle voranzukommen. Er hatte Glück.  
  
Als er sich durch die große Eingangstür schleppte und den protzigen roten Teppich entlangwankte, der fast das gesamte Haus zierte, kam schon Cordelia auf ihn zugestürzt. Sie drehte fast durch als sie seine Verfassung sah. Sie war die einzige die schon wach war, denn so wie es aussah hatte Wesley die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet und war, wie so oft über seinen Büchern eingeschlafen und Angel schlief ja sowieso fast den ganzen Tag über. Beide wurden jedoch durch Cordelias Geschrei unsanft aus dem Schlaf gerissen, Wesley fielen vor Schreck sämtliche seiner Bücher auf den Boden. Gunn musste kurz lächeln, das war ja so typisch für ihn, besann sich dann aber sofort wieder des Schmerzes, der seinen gesamten Körper durchzog. Wenige Augenblicke später kam auch Angel schon die Treppe hinuntergestürzt. Gunn wurde auf einen Stuhl gesetzt und sofort prasselten etwa hundert Fragen auf ihn ein. Sein Kopf fing an vor Schmerz fast zu zerspringen, also sagte er: „Leute, Leute, mal ganz langsam, falls es euch noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, ich bin nicht gerade in der Verfassung dass ich Bäume ausreißen könnte, also wenn ihr jetzt mal die Klappe halten würdet, dann könnte ich auch mal anfangen zu erzählen." Damit hatte er sich Gehör verschafft. Er versuchte den gestrigen Abend so kurz wie möglich zu rekapitulieren, was ihn ziemliche Kraft kostete. Als er fertig war und Cordelia ihren Ich-habe- ja-gesagt-ihr-sollt-ihn-nicht-alleine-gehen-lassen-Monolog beendet hatte, fingen Angel und Wesley angeregt an über die Frage zu diskutieren, wer Gunn´s nächtlicher Besucher gewesen sein könnte. Auch sie kamen letztendlich zu dem Ergebnis, dass es sich wohl um den Innenstadtdämon gehandelt haben musste. Aber warum sollte der solche Angst vor ihnen haben und warum hatte er Gunn nicht getötet, seine Botschaft hätte er ja auch per Post schicken können.  
  
Sie beschlossen, oder genauer gesagt beschloss wie immer Angel, den Dämon ausfindig zu machen und ihn aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Cordelia hatte ohnehin in der Nacht schon per Internet seinen Namen herausgefunden, was sie Wesley natürlich gnadenlos vorhielt, der nach wie vor auf seine Bücher schwor, und so wußten sie, wonach sie suchten. Angel wollte sich noch in der Nacht auf die Jagd machen und ihn aus dem Weg räumen, er wollte sich mal im Viertel umsehen. Gunn hatte nach längerer Diskussion einsehen müssen, das er noch nicht in der körperlichen Verfassung war sich zu rächen. Er war noch nicht einmal in der Verfassung die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer heraufzukommen ohne von Wesley gestützt zu werden. Das vereinbarte sich recht wenig mit seinem Ego, aber er hatte keine Lust Cordelias Anweisung sich helfen zu lassen zu widersprechen, denn sein Kopf brauchte wirklich Ruhe von ihrer quietschigen Stimme. Er ließ sich also mürrisch von Wesley hochbringen und ließ bereitwillig alle Pflegeversuche (!?!) Wesleys und Cordelias über sich ergehen.  
  
Als sie ihn endlich alleine ließen, dachte er nicht einmal daran gegen den Schlaf anzukämpfen, er hätte ohnehin verloren und ehe er auch nur über etwas nachdenken konnte, war er auch schon von ihm überrascht worden. Als er aufwachte war es draußen schon dunkel, in LA wurde es um diese Jahreszeit schon immer relativ früh dunkel, Gunn schätze die Uhrzeit auf etwa sechs. Er wollte soeben aufstehen, als er durch einen leichten Druck auf seine Schulter und den Worten „Ich glaube du solltest lieber noch liegen bleiben" zurückgehalten wurde. Er war Wesley. Das hatte gerade noch gefehlt, ein Moralapostel. „Was willst du eigentlich, Mann, ich kann machen was ich will", antwortete Gunn patzig, blieb jedoch liegen, da sein ganzer Körper bei seinem Aufstehversuch sofort gestreikt hatte. „Anweisung von Angel und Cordy, ich soll aufpassen, dass du nicht auf dumme Gedanken kommst, solange sie nicht da sind." „Ist dir das nicht irgendwie unangenehm, Kumpel, wenn Angel Cordelia mitnimmt und nicht dich, das sagt doch einiges aus, oder glaubst du die haben dich hiergelassen, weil sie dachten ich würde Cordy in meiner Verfassung überwältigen." Gunn konnte nicht anders, einen dummen Spruch zu reißen war das einzige, was ihm in dieser Situation einfiel. Wesley ging jedoch gar nicht erst auf seine spitze Bemerkung ein, er ließ sich nicht so leicht aus der Ruhe bringen. „Angel ist alleine gegangen, du weißt doch, dass Cordy heute Abend ihre Gala hat, ich habe ganz schön lange gebraucht sie zu überreden trotzdem zu gehen, sie hatte bedenken, dich hier alleine zu lassen, weil du doch so gerne türmst, ich habe gesagt ich kriege dich schon irgendwie wieder unter die Lebenden." Das war zuviel, warum mussten sie alle so tun, als brauchte er Hilfe, er versuchte erneut aufzustehen, viel jedoch sofort wieder in die Kissen zurück. Von Wesley kam nur ein Ich-hab-es-dir-doch-gesagt-Blick rüber. Gott, das war ja so peinlich, Angel kämpfte wahrscheinlich gerade mit einem riesen Dämon, der ihn gestern fertiggemacht hatte und er lag hier und wurde von einem überaus konservativen Engländer bewacht. Diese Situation würden ihm Wesley und die anderen noch in zehn Jahren aufs Brot schmieren. „Scheiße", war das einzige, was ihm zu dieser Lage einfiel. „Irgendwie verdrehte Rollen, sonst sitzt du immer am Bett, wenn ich halb tot bin, gut zu wissen, dass das auch dir mal passiert", sein gegenüber versuchte eine Konversation zu starten. Na super, das war wirklich das intelligenteste was Wesley in diesem Moment hätte sagen können, Gunn beschloß einfach wieder zu kontern. „Scheint dich ja unglaublich zu bedrücken, das es mir schlecht geht, ich merk´s mir fürs nächste Mal, wenn ich dir den Arsch retten muss." „An deiner Stelle würde ich mich mit mir gut stellen, denn falls du dich erinnerst, kannst du nicht aufstehen und bist so auf mich angewiesen." Das war doch nicht zu glauben, Wesley nutzte seine Hilflosigkeit aus, ohne nur ein Anzeichen von Mitleid. Gunn gab auf ,außerdem war er nicht in der Stimmung zu streiten, und so wie es aussah hatte Wesley recht. Nachdem sie etwa zehn Minuten geschwiegen hatten, beschloss Wesley sich wieder unten an die Arbeit zu machen, er hatte vor ein paar Wochen angefangen sich um die Buchführung zu kümmern, denn seit Bestehen der Agentur hatte sich dafür niemand verantwortlich gefühlt und das Jahr ging dem Ende zu, man musste jederzeit mit einem Steuerprüfer rechnen, und ohne jegliche Buchführung könnte ihnen das den Hals kosten. Aufgrund der fehlenden Einnahmen, gab es zwar nicht sehr viel Buchzuführen, aber es hatte sich geläppert. Wesley ging also nach unten und widmete sich wieder den Büchern, während Gunn oben lag und sich zu Tode langweilte. Nach einer Weile beschloss er, dass es immer noch besser war, sich unten mit Wesley und der Buchführung zu beschäftigen, als hier oben zu liegen und die ganze Zeit an den gestrigen Abend und seine Niederlage nachdenken zu müssen, es war nicht mehr zu ändern, das mußte er wohl oder übel akzeptieren. Er faßte also zum dritten Man an diesem Abend den Entschluß aufzustehen, diesmal mit Erfolg. Was er allerdings nicht bedacht hatte, war das sein Zimmer sich im ersten Stock befand und sich zwischen ihm und Wesley noch eine Treppe ausbreitete, die er zunächst bewältigen musste. Er stolperte Stufe für Stufe, sich krampfhaft am Geländer festhaltend herunter. Etwa auf der Hälfte entdeckte ihn Wesley, der überhaupt nicht begeistert von Gunn´s Idee war. Er ging fluchend über dessen Sturheit die Treppe rauf, schnurstracks auf Gunn zu, der soeben auf dem Teppich ausrutschte und fiel. Wesley wollte ihn auffangen, wurde jedoch von Gunn´s Gewicht mitgerissen. Sie fielen die gesamte Treppe herunter. Als sie unten angekommen waren machte sich Gunn schon auf den Schmerz beim Aufprall gefaßt. Bloß nicht schreien, nicht vor ihm, du hast heute schon genug Schwäche gezeigt. Er spürte jedoch fast gar nichts, denn Wesley hatte den Aufprall sauber abgefangen. Überhaupt hatte Gunn keine der Treppenstufen auf dem Weg nach unten gestreift, Wesley hatte alles selbst abgefangen, ohne ihn dabei zu verletzten. Dafür schien er aber schon ziemlich stark aufgeprallt zu sein, denn sein Gesicht verzog sich deutlich vor Schmerz. Na, toll, jetzt ist er wahrscheinlich auch noch verletzt, und das nur, weil er mich schützen wollte, hab ich ja super hingekriegt. Das war ja so typisch für ihn.. Wesley blieb noch einige Sekunden in dieser Position verharren, unfähig sich zu bewegen, jedoch noch schützend die Arme um Gunn gelegt, der ohnehin nicht in der Lage war aufzustehen. Langsam aber sicher machte sich eine wohlige Wärme in Gunn´s Körper breit, wann war das letzte Mal gewesen, dass ihm jemand so nah gewesen war. Natürlich, Cordelia umarmte ihn ständig, aber das war einer ihrer Ticks, dies hier war nicht das gleiche. Er wußte nicht wie er es beschreiben sollte, es war irgendwie intensiver.  
  
Bevor er sich jedoch länger mit dem Gedanken anfreunden konnte, hatte Wesley sich wieder gefangen, er erhob sich und zog Gunn mit sich, stetig vor sich hin fluchend. Dann richtete er sich direkt an Gunn „Ich meinte mich zu erinnern gesagt zu haben, dass du liegen bleiben sollst, hast du den Satz nicht verstanden oder warst du einfach nur mal wieder zu stur auf mich zu hören?" „Tut mir leid, ich konnte deinen britischen Akzent leider nicht verstehen, vielleicht solltest du dir angewöhnen einfach ein klares Englisch zu sprechen, dann weiß ich auch was du willst." Das hatte gesessen, er wußte genau, das Wesley nicht gut auf seinen Akzent zu sprechen war, und erst recht konnte er keine Witze darüber leiden, dass er Engländer war. „Was willst du eigentlich, Mr. Ghettokid, glaubst du wirklich das diese Nummer irgend jemand cool findet. Ich kann nichts dafür, dass du in einem scheiß Rattenloch aufgewachsen bist, sei doch froh, dass hier jemand arbeitet, der so etwas wie eine Ausbildung genossen hat. Ach, und was ich dich schon lange mal fragen wollte, Gunn heisst du wirklich so, oder hat deine Familie einfach schon früh erkannt, dass du ein Versager wirst, ein Versager, der egoistisch ist und dem alle außer sich selbst gleichgültig sind?" Jetzt war er zu weit gegangen, er hatte es kaum ausgesprochen, da tat es ihm schon leid, er hatte das nicht sagen wollen, aber jetzt war es zu spät. Gunn ging ohne ihn auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen Richtung Ausgangstür, Wesley wollte ihn aufhalten, aber sein Gefühl sagte ihm das es jetzt besser sei ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, er wußte das es nichts bringen würde. Gunn mußte sich zuerst einmal abreagieren. Also ließ er ihn gehen, er würde einfach wach bleiben und warten, bis er wieder da war, in seinem Zustand konnte er sich ohnehin nicht lange draußen auf den Beinen halten, und vor allem nicht in dieser Gegend, so stur war nicht einmal Gunn, denn er hing an seinem Leben. Er würde also warten.  
  
...ein Versager, der egoistisch ist und dem alle außer sich selbst gleichgültig sind...  
  
Gunn ging durch die Nacht, es war verdammt kalt, aber ihm war als ob sein Körper es gar nicht registrierte, etwas anderes in ihm war viel kälter. Er wußte Wesley hatte es nicht so gemeint, er hatte ihn beleidigt und Wesley hatte reagiert. Er würde wahrscheinlich schon im Hotel auf ihn warten, mit einer perfekt zurechtgelegten Entschuldigung, ganz seine Art. Aber das war nicht das Problem, das Problem lag in dem, was er gesagt hatte, es war gesagt worden ohne das er groß darüber nachgedacht hatte, einfach Wörter, die ihm auf die Zunge gefallen waren. Aber das hieß, dass diese Gedanken in ihm waren und Gunn war sich auf einmal gar nicht mehr so sicher, ob Wesley nicht recht hatte. War er ein Versager, der keine Niederlagen verkraftete? Der gestrige Abend hatte schon irgendwie an seinem Ego gekratzt, aber war es so schlimm, dass es die anderen merkten.  
  
...ein Versager, der egoistisch ist und dem alle außer sich selbst gleichgültig sind.... Der Wind trug die Worte immer wieder zu ihm, sie schwirrten in seinem Kopf. Dachten sie das von ihm, dass sie ihm egal waren, dass er besessen davon war das Böse zu bekämpfen, dass er sich kein bißchen Sorgen um sie machte? Er hätte nicht gedacht, dass er diesen Eindruck auf sie machte. Er musste das klarstellen, aber wie, er konnte nicht so einfach zurückkehren, das war zu einfach. Er verspürte den unglaublichen Drang wieder dieses geborgene Gefühl zu spüren, wie er es vor etwa einer Stunde in Wesleys Armen gehabt hatte. Dieses Gefühl von Wärme und Schutz. Es war schon ein komischer Gedanke, dass er sich von Wesley beschützt gefühlt hatte, er konnte doch selbst gut genug auf sich selbst aufpassen. Langsam aber sicher fing er wieder an seinen Körper zu fühlen, die Kälte, die in ihm emporkroch und die Erschöpfung, die von Schritt zu Schritt zunahm. Er sah sich um, um sich zu orientieren, er kannte diese Stadt wie seine Westentasche. Er war erstaunt wie weit er gegangen war, er war so in Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er es nicht bemerkt hatte, ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er bereits zwei Stunden unterwegs war, Wesley würde sich mit Sicherheit schon Sorgen machen, hoffte er zumindest.. Es war Zeit umzukehren, denn langsam, aber sicher weigerte sich sein Körper, der Kälte und der Erschöpfung länger stand zu halten. Also machte er sich auf den Rückweg.  
  
Nach etwa einer Stunde (AdA: Er ist vorher ein paar Umwege gegangen!) stand er wieder vor dem alten Hotel, seinen Körper hatte jegliches Gefühl der Wärme verlassen und die Beine weigerten sich schon seit geraumer Zeit sich zu bewegen. Es war an der Zeit sich bei Wesley zu entschuldigen, schließlich war seine Sturheit es gewesen, die die Sache hatte eskalieren lassen. Außerdem musste er unbedingt die Sache mit dem Egoismus klären, die schwer auf seinen Schultern lastete, er wollte nicht, dass Wesley ihn für gefühllos und gleichgültig hielt. Er hatte keine Ahnung warum ihm Wesleys Meinung auf einmal so interessierte, er wußte nur das er das wieder geradebiegen musste. Also betrat er schweren Schrittes das Hotel, immer darauf gefaßt Wesley in der nächsten Sekunde gegenüberzustehen. Doch als er weiterging war das einzige, dass er fand einen zusammengekauerten Mann, der auf dem Tresen eingeschlafen war. Wesley. Er trug noch immer seine Krawatte, Gunn fragte sich, was passieren musste, dass er sie abnahm, er würde ein andermal danach fragen, jetzt musste er erstmal ihre Freundschaft retten. Er war im Begriff Wesley sanft wachzurütteln, doch mitten in der Bewegung besann er sich. Er sah viel zu friedlich aus, als das Gunn ihn hätte aus seinen Träumen reißen können Er konnte die Freundschaft schließlich immer noch retten, wenn Wesley aufgewacht war. Also zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich so, dass er den friedlich Schlafenden vor ihm gut beobachten konnte. Vor ein paar Minuten hatte sein Körper noch verzweifelt nach Schlaf und einem Bett geschrien, doch jetzt konnte er nicht einmal mehr daran denken, seinen Blick auch nur abzuwenden. Viel zu fesselnd war der Anblick eines schlafenden Wesley. Er saß dort etwa eine halbe Stunde, ohne zu registrieren, dass die Zeit verstrich, er war völlig frei von Gedanken, er blickte noch immer auf den Schlafenden vor ihm, versunken in einen tiefen Traum. Dann, als hätte er Gunn´s Anwesenheit gespürt, schlug Wesley die Augen auf, versuchte sich zu orientieren. Er blickte Gunn an und murmelte „Gunn, du bist wieder da?" Der Angesprochene wurde jäh aus seinen Traum gerissen, Wesley war aufgewacht und hatte ihn so vorgefunden, wie sollte er das denn erklären. Auf jeden fall musste er erst einmal antworten „Ja, ich wollte dich nicht wecken, also habe ich gewartet bis du wach wirst." Das klang doch für den Anfang schon mal gar nicht schlecht und es entsprach der Wahrheit, zumindest teilweise, er hätte ja schlecht sagen können Hey, ich weiß auch nicht, aber du sahst so friedlich aus, ich konnte mich einfach nicht von dir losreißen. Wesley schien sich mit der Antwort zufriedenzugeben, also setzte er sofort mit seiner Entschuldigung an, warum lange drumherumreden, das brachte doch ohnehin nichts, je schneller es gesagt war, desto schneller wusste er, ob Gunn ihm verzeihen konnte. „Also, weißt du, wegen vorhin, ich...", weiter ließ sein Gegenüber ihn nicht kommen. „Nein, heute bin ich mal dran mit entschuldigen, ich habe über das was du vor ein paar Stunden gesagt hast, nachgedacht und ich glaube du hast recht. Ich bin ein verdammt sturer Bock und ich hasse Niederlagen. Weißt du, ich glaube, dass ich seit dem Tod meiner Schwester einfach Angst habe, das ich alle Leute um mich herum verlieren könnte, genau wie sie, deswegen erzähle ich auch niemandem was ich vorhabe oder rede mit jemandem über meine Gefühle. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es auf euch wirkt, als wärt ihr mir egal, denn das seit ihr nicht, ihr seit die einzigen die ich habe und ich würde euch mit allen Mitteln beschützen. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich euch nicht das Gefühl gegeben habe, wie du schon richtig festgestellt hast, ich bin in sowas ein Versager." Jetzt hatte er es gesagt und irgendwie fühlte er sich besser. Allerdings stieg auch das bedrückende Gefühl in ihm auf sich total zum Idioten gemacht zu haben. Er fing langsam wieder an zu zittern, er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass er noch die total ausgekühlten und klammen Sachen von vorhin anhatte, dass machte seinem ohnehin schon ausgezehrten Körper zu schaffen.  
  
Wesley stand noch immer regungslos vor ihm, unfähig sich zu bewegen. Gunn überlegte, was er denken mochte, nichts war schlimmer als gar keine Reaktion seinerseits, er hatte alles erwartet, lachen oder einfach ein `Entschuldigung angenommen`, aber gar keine Reaktion hatte er nicht eingeplant. Also wartete er, wartete das Wesley irgend etwas tat, aufhörte ihm gegenüberzustehen, ihn anzustarren, so nichtssagend. Die Sekunden strichen vorüber, unerträglich lang aus Gunn´s Sicht, sein zittern wurde stärker, er versuchte es zu unterdrücken, aber sein Körper war diesmal stärker als sein Wille, er siegte.  
  
Dann endlich, nach einer halben Ewigkeit wie es Gunn erschien, regte sich Wesley, er bewegte sich auf Gunn zu. „Hey, du zitterst ja." Er hatte es also bemerkt, naja, war ja wahrscheinlich auch nicht zu übersehen. „Naja, ist gar nicht so schlimm, ein bißchen kalt draußen.", antwortete Gunn, während Wesley weiter die Distanz zwischen beiden verringerte „Ist alles meine Schuld, komm mal her." Mit diesen Worten schlang er die Arme um Gunn und fing an mit seinen Händen sanft über den Rücken Gunn´s zu streichen um ihn zu wärmen. Gunn wußte nicht wie er sich verhalten sollte, zuerst wollte der Reflex in ihm aufkommen, sich aus Wesleys Umarmung zu befreien, doch dann betäubte ihn wieder dieses wohlige Gefühl, wie auch schon ein paar Stunden zuvor, dass ein leichtes Kribbeln in seinem Bauch verursachte. Gunn hatte das Gefühl etwas sagen zu müssen, aber sein Mund fühlte sich auf einmal unglaublich trocken an, also brachte er nur ein kleinlautes „Danke" hervor. Wesley ließ sich davon überhaupt nicht beeindrucken, er zog Gunn nur noch näher zu sich heran, bis dessen Zittern langsam nachließ. Er löste die Umarmung wieder ohne jedoch den Blickkontakt mit Gunn zu brechen. Dann fing er an zu sprechen „Tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe, das mit dem Versager...", weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde durch ein paar von Lippen unterbrochen, die sich auf seinen Mund drückten. Es war nur der Bruchteil einer Sekunde gewesen, dann hatte Gunn zurückgezogen „Tu, mir einen Gefallen und halt jetzt die Klappe, Wesley." Dann bewegte er seine Lippen wieder langsam auf die von Wesley zu „Halt jetzt einfach die Klappe, okay", er wußte nicht warum er es tat, es war einfach das einzige an das er denken konnte, den Mann, der ihm gegenüber stand zu küssen. Es war ihm egal, was Wesley dazu sagen würde, er mußte es einfach tun. Also legte er seine Lippen wieder sanft auf die seines Gegenübers, er war darauf gefaßt, zurückgestoßen und gefragt zu werden, was er da tat, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Wesley zurückküssen würde. Dieser zog Gunn nur wieder näher, noch näher und intensivierte den Kuss .  
  
Doch dann plötzlich wurden sie unterbrochen, von hinten riß etwas Wesley an sich, schleuderte ihn weg von Gunn, der zu perplex war zu reagieren, gegen eine Wand hinter ihnen. Unfähig sich zu bewegen musste Gunn zusehen, wie ein Dämon Wesley, der von dem Schlag gegen die Wand bewußtlos geworden war, schulterte und mit sich trug, an der Türschwelle dann drehte er sich noch einmal um und zischte „Ich sagte doch, hört auf mich zu suchen!" Damit war er verschwunden.  
  
Nach einer halben Ewigkeit, in der Gunn einfach nur apathisch dagesessen hatte, kam er wieder zur Besinnung. Das war der Dämon gewesen, der ihn am gestrigen Abend angegriffen hatte, und nun hatte er Wesley mitgenommen. Noch eben war dieses intensive, wunderbare Gefühl in ihm gewesen, das Gefühl einem Menschen so unglaublich nahe zu sein, ihn zu spüren, geliebt zu werden. Und nun war dieses Gefühl schlagartig weg. Er fühlte sich leer, ausgesaugt, so ungefähr musste man sich fühlen, wenn man gerade die Bekanntschaft mit einem Vampir gemacht hatte.  
  
Warum hatte Angel ihn nicht vernichtet, wie er es vorgehabt hatte und warum hatte er Wesley nicht geholfen? Warum hatte er sich nicht bewegen können, warum hatte er ihm nicht geholfen, als er es hätte können? Er hatte einfach zugesehen, wie der Dämon ihn mitgenommen hatte, im Grunde war er an allem Schuld. Was würde er jetzt mit Wesley machen, Gunn mochte es sich gar nicht vorstellen. Aber eins wußte er, er mußte ihn wiederfinden und ihm helfen, er würde nicht eher schlafen, bis er ihn gefunden hatte. Aber dafür brauchte er Angel. Er mußte also warten bis Angel sich überlegte mal wieder aufzukreuzen, aber was sollte er bis dahin machen, einfach da sitzen, dass machte ihn wahnsinnig.  
  
Nach etwa einer Stunde, in der Gunn nichts anderes getan hatte, als auf dem Teppich auf und ab zu wandern und die Tür mit Blicken zu durchlöchern und im fünf Sekunden Takt Cordelia anzurufen, nahm sie endlich ab. Angel war noch immer nicht wieder da. Wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nicht einmal bemerkt, dass ihm der Dämon entwischt war. Gunn schilderte die Situation so schnell wie möglich am Telefon und sie beschloß sofort vorbeizukommen. Den interessanten Teil hatte er ihr natürlich verschwiegen, man mußte ja nicht gleich alles ausplaudern. Es dauerte ungefähr weitere zehn Minuten, bis sie am Hotel angekommen war. Völlig außer Atem wollte sie natürlich erstmal über alles genauestes informiert werde, denn ganz aufschlußreich war Gunn´s hektisches Gebrabbele am Telefon nicht gewesen. Er rekapitulierte also noch einmal alles vorher geschehene, natürlich nur fast alles, Cordelia war zwar sehr offen, aber er musste ja nicht gleich sein ganzes Privatleben vor ihr ausschütten. Auch sie kam zu den Entschluss, das es besser war auf Angel zu warten. „Warum kommt der denn nicht wieder, klar er hat noch die ganze Ewigkeit zeit das wieder geradezubiegen, Wesley aber leider nicht, aber ich meine hey, es reicht ja auch, wenn er überlebt, das wäre ja nur gerecht, er hat ja erst vierhundert Jahre hinter sich." Cordelia wurde wie immer wenn sie nervös oder in Sorge war sarkastisch. Gunn lief weiterhin auf dem Teppich auf und ab und zog unermüdlich seine Kreise. „Sag mal kannst du das mal lassen, das macht mir nur noch nervöser. Außerdem ich will ja nichts sagen, aber unser Einkommen ist nicht so wahnsinnig, das wir uns ständig neue Teppiche kaufen können." „Kannst du eigentlich auch irgendwann mal die Klappe halten, scheiße, Wesley gibt vielleicht gerade den Löffel ab und du machst dir Sorgen um den verdammten Fußboden, außerdem ist dieser Teppich jawohl sowieso ein bißchen übertrieben, wenn du mich fragst, ich meine wenn man bedenkt, wer hier wohnt." Sie hatte echt keine Ahnung wie sie mit ihrem Gelaber nerven konnte. „Ist ja schon gut, sei nicht so gereizt, glaubst du ich mache mir keine Sorgen, erzähl das lieber unserem blutsaugenden Freund, ich treibe mich schließlich nicht irgendwo in der Nacht herum." „Ist ja jetzt auch egal, wechseln wir das Thema, das macht uns noch ganz verrückt. Wie war die Party?" „Das war eine Gala!" „Schön, wie war also die GALA?" „wenn man davon absieht, dass ich über die Eingangsstufen gefallen bin, mir Rotwein übers Kleid gegossen und mich halb tot gelangweilt habe, war es immer noch ein scheiß Abend." Gunn mußte Unwillens lächeln „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass diese Kreise nicht dein Fall sind, du gehörst zu den Versagern, wie wir es sind." Gunn hatte das eigentlich als Kompliment sagen wollen, aber irgendwie klang es jetzt nicht mehr so. „Also ich wollte eigentlich sagen, dass...." „Kein Problem, ich weiß schon wie es gemeint war, danke." Puh, das war noch mal gerettet, Cordelia hatte eben doch in bestimmten Situationen die Nase, wann es an der Zeit war einfach ruhe zu geben. Wesley nannte das immer Taktgefühl, er sagte Gunn hatte nichts davon. Jetzt war nicht an der Zeit darüber nachzusinnen. Er war bereit das alles auf seine Kappe zu nehmen, wenn er Wesley noch einmal lebend sah. Sie unterhielten sich noch etwa eine halbe Stunde über belanglose Sachen, die keinen von beiden wirklich interessierten, bis sich endlich die große Tür aufschwang und Angel durch sie hindurch trat. Cordelia stürzte sofort auf ihn zu, sie wetterte ihn an „Ach nein, guck mal wer da kommt, Gunn, sollte das etwa Angel sein, schön das wir dich auch mal wieder sehen. Was hast du gemacht, kurz mal jemanden gerettet? In Paris?" „Gunn, hatte ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du Cordelia keinen Kaffee trinken lassen darfst, du weißt das ist nicht gut für sie." Gunn hätte sonst einen dummen Kommentar erwidert, aber im Moment war ihm der Sinn wirklich nicht danach. „Angel, wir müssen dir unbedingt etwas erzählen." „Nein, Leute, ich bin die ganze Nacht herumgelaufen und habe den dämlichen Dämon noch nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen, ihr könnt mir das morgen gerne alles erzählen, aber nicht mehr heute Morgen, ach im übrigen, was macht Cordelia hier und wie war die Party." „Es war eine Gala und sie war schrecklich, ich...." Gunn hatte wirklich nicht die Nerven, sich die ganze Geschichte noch einmal anzuhören, sie konnten hier nicht die ganze Zeit große Reden schwingen, während Wesley ihre Hilfe brauchte. „Ich glaube die Story kannst du dir auch noch ein anderes Mal anhören. Wir haben im Moment ein viel größeres Problem. Der Dämon, ich kann dir sagen, warum du ihn nicht gefunden hast, er war hier, und jetzt ist er wieder gegangen, aber natürlich ist er nicht, ohne sich ein Souvenir mitzunehmen. Wesley!" Jetzt war Angel wieder voll da. „Bist du dir sicher, das das der Dämon war, der dich angegriffen hat, vielleicht war es ein anderer." „Tja ich denke, dass ich mir da ziemlich sicher sein kann, unser Freund hat nämlich wieder mal seinen Lieblingsspruch gebracht Hört auf mich zu suchen. Was ist eigentlich sein Problem, kann der nicht mal eine andere Platte auflegen?" Das hatte viel lockerer geklungen, als ihm zu Mute war, verdammte Scheiße, er dachte an nichts anderes mehr, als daran, was er tun würde, wenn Wesley tot wäre. Noch vor ein paar Stunden hatte er ihn geküsst und jetzt schien es Jahre her zu sein. Das Gefühl schien so unendlich weit weg und er hatte eine verdammte Angst das es nie wieder kehren könnte. Er wollte nicht schon wieder einen Menschen verlieren, den er liebte, warum hasste ihn das Leben so, dass es ihm immer wieder solche Steine in den Weg legte. Seine Gedanken wurden abrupt durch die Worte Angels unterbrochen. „Wir müssen ihn irgendwie finden, allerdings habe ich keine Ahnung, wo wir anfangen sollen zu suchen, es ist ja nicht so, dass LA in einer Stunde abgegrast wäre, diese Stadt ist geradezu ideal für einen Dämon sich zu verstecken." Damit hatte er recht, hier gab es kilometerweise stinkende Abwasserkanäle, hunderte von verwahrlosten und verlassenen Häusern und von Kellern gar nicht erst zu reden, hier würden sie Wesley ohne stichhaltige Hinweise niemals finden. Sie mussten irgendwie an Informationen kommen. „Merph." Sie hatten alle den gleichen Gedanken gehabt, wenn jemand den Überblick über die Machenschaften der Gestalten der Nacht hatte, dann Merph. Naja, er war nicht immer der treueste, man sollte ihm lieber nicht seine Pläne unterbreiten, denn man konnte davon ausgehen, dass er Informationen nicht nur an die Guten weitergab Er war ein Springer, jeder kriegte das, was er wissen wollte, solange er nur bezahlte oder bedrohlich genug war, aber er war eine zuverlässige Quelle, die ihnen schon oft weitergeholfen hatte. Also war es an der Zeit ihm mal wieder einen Besuch abzustatten, sie setzten sich also in Angels Cabriolet, insofern das alte Gerät noch unter dem Namen laufen durfte. Gunn hatte sich sowieso schon lange gefragt, warum ein Vampir ein Cabrio fuhr, das war bestimmt wieder eine dieser Selbstverstümmelung-der-Seele-Aktionen. Er versuchte sich für den Scheiß, den er verbrochen hatte, selbst zu bestrafen. Gunn war das im Endeffekt relativ egal, Angel war alt genug selbst zu entscheiden, was er tun wollte. Genaugenommen, war er sogar schon sehr alt genug. Er mußte selbst wissen, wann er sich das selbst verzeihen wollte, aber so wie es aussah, hatte er nicht vor das die nächsten einhundert Jahre in Betracht zu ziehen. Vampire, komisches Volk. Verdammter Mist, wann waren sie denn endlich bei diesem Rattenloch, das Merph sein Zuhause schimpfte angekommen, ihm war das sonst nicht so lange vorgekommen. Und warum mussten die Sonntagsfahrer und sämtliche Lkws immer dann vor einem sein, wenn man es eilig hatte. Wesley, halt durch, ich komme dich bald holen.  
  
Endlich, nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es Gunn schien, waren sie am Ziel angekommen. Sie stiegen etwa dreißig Stufen hinab, in einen kleinen Raum der mit Müll nur so überfüllt zu sein schien. Außerdem stank es unerträglich. Merph schien nicht sehr viel von Reinlichkeit zu halten, Gunn wußte sofort warum Cordelia sich entschieden hatte, im Auto zu bleiben. Aber das half alles nichts, je schneller sie von Merph erfahren hatten, was sie wollten konnten sie wieder verschwinden und Wesley holen. Merph kam gelassen auf sie zu, er tat unwissend wie immer. „Hey, Freunde, was wollt ihr denn hier, habt euch lange nicht mehr blicken lassen", brachte er näselnd hervor. „Hört zu, mit dem Überfall gestern im Kaufhaus hatte ich nichts zu tun, ehrlich, ich schwörs." „Wir kommen nicht wegen dem Mist den du gestern verbrochen hast, wir wollen nur eine Information." Angel redete gelassen auf ihn ein, bewegte ihn denn die Situation gar nicht? In solchen Situationen wünschte Gunn sich auch ein Blutsauger wie Angel zu sein, er ließ sich nie leicht aus der Ruhe bringen, außer natürlich, dass er ein bißchen am Rad drehte, wenn er Blut sah. Merph versuchte weiterhin, auf der Ich-weiß-gar-nicht-warum-ihr-zu-mir-kommt-ich-weiß-von-nichts-Schiene zu fahren. „Hey, ich weiß nicht wovon du redest, Kumpel." „Hör auf rumzuschleimen, was weißt du über einen Dämon, der hier im Westviertel sein Unwesen treibt?" „Ehrlich, Mann, ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du redest." Damit hatte er den Bogen überspannt, Angel holte aus und schleuderte Merph mit einem Schlag in einen großen Müllhaufen, der wahrscheinlich mal ein Sessel gewesen war. „Okay, Schluß jetzt mit den Spielchen, was weißt du?" „Vielleicht kannst du mir ja mal einen Tip geben, wie dein Freund so aussieht", murmelte Merph, während er sich wieder aufrichtete. „Groß, schnell, verdammt kräftig, hat ein ziemliches Problem damit, das wir ihn suchen. Er hat einen guten Freund von mir mitgenommen und das macht mich ziemlich ärgerlich, wenn du weißt was ich meine." Damit hatte Angel sich Respekt verschafft, Merph begann schwach zu werden „Ach den meinst du, wenn du das gleich gesagt hättest, dann hätte ich auch gewußt, was du meinst, aber nein, Angel muss den armen Merph erst einmal verprügeln." „Wo ist er und was will er." Angel verlor langsam die Geduld und Gunn war gar nicht böse darum, denn das Gespräch zog sich für seinen Geschmack ohnehin schon viel zu lange hin. Aber jetzt war Merph bereit zu singen „In der sechsten Straße Westend steht ein altes Eisenwarengeschäft, das steht schon seit ungefähr zwanzig Jahren leer, probiert es da mal. Aber hey, der Typ kann echt ungemütlich werden, ich würde da lieber nicht hingehen." „Ich denke, dass kann ich schon alleine entscheiden, danke für die Info, ich lasse mich dann bei Bedarf mal wieder blicken", versuchte Angel die Unterhaltung zu beenden. „Also, ich weiß nicht was du meinst, ich habe dir gar nichts gesagt, halt bloß die Klappe, das kann mich meinen schönen grünen Kopf kosten." „Wäre nicht so schade drum", Angel wandte sich zum gehen, sagte dann allerdings noch „Ach ja, such dir mal einen neue Bleibe, Kumpel, diese Müllhalde kann ja niemand ertragen." „Ich weiß gar nicht was du hast, mir gefällt es und da du mich eh nie bezahlst kannst du dich glaube ich nicht beklagen. Mit was soll ich mir denn bitteschön eine neue Wohnung suchen?" das war doch nicht zu fassen, kaum hatte Angel ihm den Rücken zugekehrt, wurde Merph schon wieder frech, Gunn hätte wetten können, dass er sich sofort auf den Boden geschmissen hätte, wenn Angel sich jetzt noch einmal umgedreht hätte, er war so ein Feigling.  
  
Hauptsache, er hatte recht und Wesley war wirklich da, wo er gesagt hatte, sonst würde Gunn ihm mit Sicherheit noch einmal einen Besuch abstatten, egal wie sehr er dieses Loch hasste, und diesmal würde er nicht mehr so friedlich gesinnt sein. Aber jetzt musste er erst mal Wesley retten. Sie setzten sich also wieder ins Auto. Cordelia stellte keine Fragen, sie würde schon merken wo es hinging, Angel beantwortete nicht gerne Fragen und Gunn schien zur Zeit nicht ansprechbar zu sein, er hing wohl doch mehr an Wesley, als er zugeben mochte. Sie fuhren eine Weile schweigend dahin, doch dann hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, sie musste eine Frage stellen.„Äh, Jungs, ich möchte ja euer angeregtes Gespräch nicht stören, aber habt ihr euch eigentlich mal überlegt, was ihr gegen unseren Freund unternehmen wollt. Ich weiß ja nicht, aber so wie mir das schient, ist das keiner von der Sorte mit dem Leicht-zu-besiegen-Schild vor dem Kopf, also habt ihr einen Plan, oder macht ihr wieder eine eurer Kamikaze Angriffe?" „Also ich hab echt keinen Schimmer, warum du immer so ein Theater machen musst, bis jetzt hat es auch immer gut ohne perfekt durchdachten Plan geklappt." Gunn konnte es nicht fassen, Wesley war gerade gekidnappt von einem riesen Monsterdämon und Cordelia wollte einen Plan ausarbeiten, schnallte sie nicht, das sie keine Zeit mehr hatten? „Hallo, da haben wir also mal wieder unser Paradebeispiel für Angriffe mit System. Guten Tag Mr., wie fühlen sie sich heute?" Jetzt endlich fühlte sich auch Angel berufen sich in das Gespräch zu mischen: „Gunn, Cordelia hat recht, wir können das nicht überstürzen. Tja, also mein Plan. Wir gucken mal ob er zu hause ist und wenn ja, gehen wir rein und machen ihn kalt, was sagt ihr?" „Einverstanden, klingt ja ganz vernünftig." Gunn war natürlich sofort einverstanden, das war jawohl Plan genug. „Wow, übernehmt euch nicht, naja, Hauptsache ihr wisst überhaupt was ihr machen wollt." Cordelia hatte beschlossen, das es wahrscheinlich besser wahr jetzt ruhe zu geben, die beiden schienen nicht in der Stimmung sein zu diskutieren. Sie fuhren gerade durch das Westendviertel. Gunn wußte wie sehr Cordelia dieses Viertel hasste, aber sie sagte nichts. Er wußte genau sie wäre nie mitgekommen, wenn sie sich nicht so große Sorgen um Wesley gemacht hätte, aber jetzt überwog die Sorge um Wesley über dem Ekel und der Angst vor diesem Gebiet.  
  
Jemandem, der hier nicht allzu oft vorbei kam, wäre es nie aufgefallen, dieses Viertel war nicht einmal tagsüber sehr belebt, aber Gunn merkte es sofort, es war ungewöhnlich ruhig hier. Der Dämon schien sich sogar bei den bösen Jungs Respekt verschafft zu haben. Das waren nicht gerade rosige Aussichten. Er war noch völlig in Gedanken versunken, als das Auto plötzlich abrupt anhielt.  
  
Sie waren angekommen, ein alter Eisenwarenladen stand verloren vor ihnen. Merph hatte also schon einmal nicht gelogen, was die Existenz dieses Gebäudes betraf, blieb zu hoffen, das er auch sonst die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Sie betraten die Ruine so leise wie möglich, man musste ja nicht zu viel Aufsehen erregen, wenn es sich vermeiden ließ. Im ganzen Haus herrschte eine bedrückende Stille, aber viel schlimmer war der schier unerträgliche Gestank und der Staub, der einem das Atmen noch zusätzlich erschwerte. Angel und Gunn kämpften sich voran durch die Dunkelheit, während Cordelia ihnen dicht auf den Versen war. Was sollte sie auch sonst machen, der Gedanke in dieser Gegend alleine draußen in Angels Auto sitzen zu müssen, schien sie noch mehr zu erschrecken, als der Gedanke an den Dämon, der sie vielleicht gleich anfallen würde. Gunn war erstaunt, sie hatte sich bis jetzt wirklich gut geschlagen, das musste er zugeben. Sie hatte sich auf der Fahrt nicht einmal beklagt, außer natürlich ein paar üblichen Sprüchen, und das sollte schon was heißen. Er wußte, dass sie die Sache mit Wesley ziemlich mitnehmen mußte, sie kannte ihn schließlich schon einige Zeit länger, als er. Sie bewegten sich weiter vorwärts, fanden jedoch nichts weiter als tote Stille vor. „Sieht hier ja nicht gerade bewohnt aus", flüsterte Gunn. Damit hatte er nicht unrecht, es machte wirklich nicht gerade den Eindruck als würde hier ein gefährlicher Dämon sein Unwesen treiben. Gunn schaute sich um, der Raum in dem sie sich gerade befanden schien ein Hinterzimmer des ehemaligen Ladens zu sein, es war nicht sehr groß und ein alter Schreibtisch stand verloren in dem dunklen Raum, neben ihm lagen noch ein paar alte Zettel, die jedoch schon erheblich von der Witterung dieses Hauses in Mitleidenschaft gezogen worden waren. Es waren anscheinend mal Rechnungen gewesen. Sie durchquerten auch diesen Raum und kamen auf einen Flur, links von ihnen führte eine Treppe nach unten. „Also würde mich nicht wundern, wenn unser Freund sich im Keller versteckt", murmelte Gunn. Sie beschlossen sich auf den Weg nach unten zu machen. Die Treppe war jedoch länger, als sie erwartet hatten, der Eisenwarenhändler hatte scheinbar etwas zu verbergen gehabt, wer sonst brauchte so einen tief liegenden Keller. Das erklärte natürlich auch, warum sie oben im Laden nichts gehört hatten.  
  
Je weiter sie der Treppe nach unten folgten, desto deutlicher konnten sie am Ende jemanden murmeln hören. Da es sich wenig nach Wesley anhörte, nahm Gunn an, dass es sich um ihren Dämon handeln musste. Ab jetzt konnten sie sich nicht mehr unterhalten, er hätte es sofort gehört, das verstand sogar Cordelia. Angel signalisierte ihnen, das er zunächst einmal alleine feststellen wollte, in welcher Lage sie sich befanden, die beiden anderen sollten warten. Sie blieben also auf der Treppe stehen, während Angel sich weiter nach unten schlich, nach kurzer Zeit verloren sie ihn aus den Augen. Sie warteten, was Gunn zunehmend schwerer viel, er war wahrscheinlich nur einige Meter von Wesley entfernt und konnte nichts tun, als auf Angel warten. Sie warteten noch etwa zwei Minuten, dann sahen sie seine Gestalt wieder langsam auf sie zukommen. Er ging wieder nach oben, um sie informieren zu können. Er hatte Wesley nicht genau erkennen können, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass es sich bei der Gestalt um ihn gehandelt haben musste, das hieß auf jeden Fall schon mal, dass er noch am Leben war. Angel hatte beschlossen, das es wahrscheinlich das beste war, wenn sie einfach den Keller betraten und versuchten, den Dämon zu vernichten. Sein Quartier war nicht besonders groß, er hatte keine großen Fluchtmöglichkeiten. Cordelia sollte währenddessen versuchen Wesley ins Auto zu schaffen, so konnten sie immer noch flüchten.  
  
Sie folgten der Treppe erneut nach unten, die Anspannung war deutlich zu spüren. Dann waren sie am Ziel, alle atmeten noch einmal tief ein und betraten gemeinsam den Raum. Cordelia leicht hinter Angel und Gunn. Der Dämon stand rücklings zu ihnen. Er schien sie jedoch schon bemerkt zu haben, denn er fing an zu lachen und sagte, in einer tiefen, zischenden Stimme „Wen haben wir denn da, ich glaube das sind deine kleinen Freunde, die dich holen wollen. Hatte ich ihnen nicht gesagt, sie sollten mich nicht suchen. Naja, wer nicht hören will, muss fühlen, oder was meinst du?" Damit drehte er sich um, er hatte die Worte an Wesley gerichtet, der zeigte jedoch keinerlei Reaktion. Er sah elend aus. Als Gunn ihn sah, war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob sie nicht doch schon zu spät gekommen waren. Dafür würde dieses Monster bezahlen. Noch bis eben hatte er deutlich die Spuren des vorigen Abend gespürt, aber jetzt waren alle Schmerzen wie weggeblasen. Die Wut und der Drang Wesley zu helfen überwog.  
  
Er sah wie der Dämon sich auf sie zu bewegte, Gunn kam dieser Spruch in den Sinn die Welt ist nicht groß genug für uns beide, so wie es aussah, würde eine der Parteien tatsächlich das Zeitliche segnen müssen, denn ihr Gegenüber sah nicht so aus, als wollte er mit ihnen Kaffee trinken. Er sah irgendwie schwerfällig aus, Gunn fragte sich, wie er sich so schnell hatte bewegen können, aber wenn man es so betrachtete, machte Angel auch nicht den Eindruck, als hätte er einen Schrank voller Blutkonserven in seiner Wohnung. Je näher er ihnen kam, desto breiter wurde das Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, so interpretierte Gunn die Fratze zumindest. Dann plötzlich, aus heiterem Himmel, griff er an. Er sprang auf Angel und Gunn zu und versuchte sie am Hals zu packen. Er hatte scheinbar vorgehabt sie beide auf einen Schlag zu erwürgen oder ihnen das Genick zu brechen. Er hatte jedoch nicht mit der Reaktionsfähigkeit der beiden gerechnet. Ehe er sich versah, waren sie seinem Griff entkommen und standen in seinem Rücken. Cordelia hatte sich währenddessen langsam zu Wesley geschlichen und versuchte jetzt verzweifelt ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen, was jedoch durch die Tatsache, dass er sich in einem Zustand befand, der fast an die Ohnmacht heranreichte, deutlich erschwert wurde. Sie versuchte weiterhin ihn zurück in die Realität zu holen, während Angel und Gunn ihre liebe Not mit dem Dämon hatten. Sie waren zwar zu zweit, was ihnen einen deutlichen Vorteil verschaffte, der Dämon war jedoch um einiges größer und somit auch stärker, als beide zusammen, außerdem war Gunn noch immer leicht angeschlagen. Er beobachtete aus dem Augenwinkel heraus Cordelia und sah ihre verzweifelten Versuche Wesley mit sich zu ziehen, sie würde es alleine nie schaffen, es war wahrscheinlich effektiver, wenn sie versuchte eine Waffe oder ähnliches aufzutreiben, mit der sie dem Dämon besser zusetzten konnten.  
  
Er beschloss sie von seinem Plan in Kenntnis zu setzten, der Dämon hatte zunächst einmal genug mit Angel und ihm zu tun, als das er sich Gedanken um Cordelia machen würde, also rief er zu ihr: „Cordy, lass ihn, such eine Waffe oder so, wir kümmern uns später um Wesley." Nach einem kurzen besorgten Blick auf den Verletzten, richtete sie sich auf und begann mit ihren Augen den Raum abzusuchen. Angel und Gunn kamen mittlerweile in eine sich immer mehr zuspitzende Lage, denn der Dämon schien ein unerschöpfliches Reservat an Kraft zu haben, während ihre Kräfte langsam aber stetig schwanden. Dann endlich schien Cordelia fündig geworden zu sein, in der linken Ecke des Raumes, gut versteckt hinter einem alten Schrank, war noch eine alte Rettungsaxt (AdA: Ich meine diese Teile, die immer in roten Kästen hängen, falls man sie mal braucht!), die wahrscheinlich noch vom letzten Besitzer dort geblieben war. Sie zerschlug den Kasten mit ihrem Ellenbogen und griff zu der Axt. Sie lief sofort zu den drei Kämpfenden herüber und übergab Angel die Axt, dann kehrte sie flink zu Wesley zurück, um sich wieder um in zu kümmern. Nach etwa zwei Minuten kamen auch Angel und Gunn dazu, sie hatte den Dämon besiegt und wollten nun so schnell wie möglich verschwinden, wer wusste wer hier noch alles auftauchen konnte. Beide nahmen jeder einen Arm Wesleys und legten ihn über ihre Schulter, dann schleppten sie ihn mit sich und legten ihn hinten ins Auto. Gunn setzte sich zu ihm und ließ Cordelia so den Vortritt den Beifahrersitz zu besetzten. Sie war darüber etwas erstaunt, sagte jedoch nichts. Sie schien zu denken, dass Gunn sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigen wollte, und damit hatte sie nicht ganz unrecht, er fühlte sich in der Tat verantwortlich für Wesley Zustand. Er hatte ihm nicht geholfen.  
  
Sie fuhren direkt zurück zum Hotel, sie würden erst seine Verfassung überprüfen, der Arzt sollte nur im Notfall aufgesucht werden, denn sie hatten keine Ahnung wie sie seine Verletzungen erklären wollten, ohne in eine geschlossene Anstalt eingeliefert zu werden. Wesley wurde nach oben in sein Zimmer getragen und Cordelia machte sich daran, seine Wunden zu überprüfen. So wie es aussah, war nichts lebensgefährliches dabei, es waren keine tiefen Wunden und hauptsächlich Prellungen, dass kriegten sie alleine wieder hin. Ein paar Schmerzmittel und Wundsalbe und das würde wieder heilen. Cordelia ging davon aus, dass sein deliriumähnlicher Zustand sich mit der Behandlung der Wunden legen würde. Sie verband also alles fleißig, der Dämon hatte sich glücklicherweise nur auf die obere Hälfte Wesleys konzentriert und beschloss dann ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, er sah wirklich aus, als könnte er die brauchen. Gunn erklärte sich bereit an seinem Bett zu wachen, er hätte ohnehin nicht ruhig schlafen können, wenn der Mann, den er einige Stunde zuvor noch geküsst hatte, halb tot im Nebenzimmer lag. Cordelia war zunächst nicht sehr einverstanden mit seiner Idee, sie war der Meinung, das auch Gunn mal wieder dringend Schlaf nötig hatte, denn auch sein Körper hatte sich noch nicht komplett erholt, und der Kampf hatte nicht gerade förderlich dazu beigetragen. Sie gab allerdings schnell auf, denn auch sie war müde und Gunn war ohnehin zu stur, als das sie ihn hätte überreden können. Außerdem war es vielleicht gar keine schlechte Idee, wenn jemand nach Wesley sah und Angel war wegen des Blutes nur eine zusätzliche Gefahr. Sie legte sich also in das Gästezimmer, das extra für sie eingerichtet worden war, wenn sie mal wieder eine Nachtschicht einlegen musste und Gunn setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Wesleys Bett. Er saß nur regungslos da und starrte Wesley an, sein Schlaf wirkte unruhig, und die Schmerzmittel schienen auch nicht die gewünschte Wirkung zu erzielen, denn sein Gesicht verzehrte sich des öfteren vor Schmerz. Das war alles seine Schuld, dachte er immer wieder, wie konnte ihm das Wesley jemals verzeihen. Er griff zu Wesleys Hand und strich gleichmäßig über dessen Handrücken, vielleicht konnte er ihn ja doch hören, dann war jetzt die beste Möglichkeit sich zu entschuldigen, denn es sah nicht so aus, als würde sein gegenüber Reaktion zeigen. Er streichelte weiter Wesleys Hand und es erweckte den Anschein, als würde es seinen Schlaf etwas beruhigen. Dann fing er an zu murmeln „Es tut mir leid, es tut mir ja so leid, es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich hätte dir helfen können, aber ich war zu dumm, zu langsam. Hätte er doch nur mich mitgenommen und dich in Ruhe gelassen. Es tut mir leid, ich hoffe wirklich du kannst mir das jemals verzeihen." Er murmelte noch eine ganze Zeit immer wieder die gleichen Worte vor sich hin, dann schlief er erschöpft ein.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen wachte er auf, er hatte keine Ahnung wie lange er geschlafen hatte, aber draußen war es schon hell, es musste so etwa neun Uhr sein, ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet ihm, dass er recht hatte, es war kurz nach neun. Er blickte auf zu Wesley, dessen Hand er immer noch in der seinen hielt. Er schaute in ein lächelndes Gesicht, er war aufgewacht und sah schon um einiges besser aus, als am Abend zuvor. Man konnte zwar noch deutlich seine Wunden erkennen, aber das besorgniserregende weiß war aus seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Er sagte: „Guten morgen, wachst du auch mal auf Schlafmütze?" Gunn konnte nur mit einem Lächeln antworten, er war zu glücklich Wesley endlich wieder wach zu sehen. Wesley redete weiter „Tja, ich schätze wir haben die Rollen wieder getauscht, jetzt liege ich wieder im Bett und du musst auf mich aufpassen." Damit wich das Lachen aus Gunn´s Gesicht, seine Schuldgefühle kehrten zurück. „Tut mir leid, das du das wegen mir durchmachen mußtest", sagte er kleinlaut, „ich habe keine Ahnung warum ich dir nicht geholfen habe, glaub mir, ich hatte noch nie so ein schlechtes Gewissen, es ist alles meine Schuld." Wesley schaute ihn nur ungläubig an und unterbrach dann seinen Monolog: „Hör auf so einen Scheiß zu labern (AdA: Das ist aber gar nicht die feine englische Art.) Es war doch nicht deine Schuld, er war viel zu stark für dich, du hättest nicht die geringste Chance gehabt, außerdem warst du verletzt. Also hör auf wieder mal den Schuldigen zu spielen und sieh zu das ich einen Guten-Morgen- Kuss von dir kriege, ich würde ja die Initiative ergreifen, aber leider kann ich mich nicht bewegen." Gunn traute seinen Ohren nicht, hatte Wesley das gerade wirklich gesagt oder hatte er sich das eingebildet? Anscheinend nicht, denn sein Freund schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an und grinste breit. Wow, er hatte gar nicht gewußt, dass Wesley so auf Konfrontationskurs gehen konnte, wenn er wollte. Gunn hatte noch immer keinerlei Reaktion gezeigt, also meldete Wesley sich wieder zu Wort: „Hey, bist du jetzt mit offenen Augen eingeschlafen oder was?". Jetzt endlich wachte Gunn aus seiner Starre auf, das ließ er sich doch nicht zweimal sagen. „Ich wollte nur sehen, wieviel Geduld der gute Engländer hat, ich kann dir sagen, du bist eine Schande für dein Volk", stichelte er. Mit diesen Worten rutschte er höher zu Wesley und küsste ihn mitten auf den Mund. Jedoch nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dann zog er zurück und sagte „Guten morgen." Wesley sah etwas enttäuscht zu ihm auf und murmelte: „Naja, das war ja ein bißchen arm, findest du nicht, das hat sich neulich aber ganz anders angefühlt." „Erst ungeduldig sein und sich dann beklagen, ich hatte dich anders in Erinnerung." Gunn hatte nicht vor dieses Spiel so bald zu beenden, es war zu schön anzusehen, wie Wesley vor ihm lag und auf seinen nächsten Zug wartete. Er hatte ihn in der Hand. Wesley machte ein beleidigtes Gesicht. Das sah einfach zu niedlich aus, also beschloss Gunn sein Spiel doch zu beenden und beugte sich wieder vor. Wesley war noch immer beleidigt und zeigte keinerlei Reaktion auf den Kuss, nach ein paar Sekunden gab er jedoch auf und schlang beide Arme um Gunn´s Hals, um ihn diesmal am zurückziehen hindern zu können. Sie waren so sehr in ihren Kuss vertieft, dass sie nicht merkten, wie jemand die Treppe heraufstieg. Mit einem lauten Knall wurde die Tür aufgerissen und Cordelia kam herein. Sie fing sofort an zu reden: „Guten morgen Jungs, ich...", weiter kam sie nicht, denn ihr Blick fiel auf die beiden eng umschlungenen Gestalten im Bett, die soeben ihre Anwesenheit bemerkt hatten und erschreckt auseinandergefahren waren. „Ups", war das einzige was sie sagte. Dann drehte sie sich wieder um zur Tür und sagte beim rausgehen, wir spulen einfach zurück, ich komme noch mal rein und habe nichts gesehen. Damit verschwand sie wieder hinter der Tür, „ihr könnt ja in der Zwischenzeit mal suchen, welches Körperteil zu euch gehört." Damit schloss sie die Tür hinter sich und Gunn setzte sich auf, so als wäre nichts gewesen. Wenige Sekunden später kam Cordelia erneut durch die Tür und wieder sagte sie „Guten morgen Jungs, ich dachte ich gucke mal wie es euch so geht." Diesmal erwiderten sowohl Gunn als auch Wesley freundlich: „Guten morgen". „Wie ich sehe, geht es unserem Sorgenkind wieder besser", sagte sie gefasst, dann brach sie jedoch in schallendes Gelächter aus, „Sorry, aber das ist echt eine herrliche Situation, jetzt weiß ich auch, warum du so ein Theater gemacht hast, als Wesley weg war,. Hab schon gedacht, du hättest auf einmal so was wie Feinfühligkeit entwickelt, puh, noch mal Glück gehabt." „Habe ich nur das Gefühl oder macht sie sich über und lustig, Wes", fragte Gunn lächelnd seinen Freund. „Ich weiß auch nicht, es macht fast den Eindruck, aber das würde der guten alten Cordy doch nie einfallen", auch er stieg in das Spiel mit ein, zu zweit hatten sie eine Chance gegen die Meisterin der Sticheleien anzukommen. Und tatsächlich, sie gab auf: „Okay, okay, ich gebe ja schon Ruhe, aber ihr müsst zugeben, das ist echt eine peinliche Situation, in der ihr euch da gerade befindet. Ertappt wie Teenager von ihrer Mutter. Aber ihr habt Glück mit mir, es gibt keinen Hausarrest." „Danke, du bist die beste", erwiderte Gunn lächelnd. „Kein Problem. Aber zur Strafe müsst ihr mir eine Frage beantworten, das seid ihr mir schuldig, weil ihr euch auch immer in meine Beziehungen einmischt. Seit wann läuft da schon was zwischen euch, ohne das ihr mir was gesagt habt?" Gunn beschloss, dass er diese Frage gelten lassen konnte, sie hatte recht, sie hatten sich bis jetzt immer in Cordelias Liebschaften eingemischt, und das war wohl auch der Grund, warum sie nie lange gehalten hatten. „Um ehrlich zu sein, erst seit gestern Abend. Unser Freund hat uns quasi beim Einstieg überrascht", sagte er. Auf Cordelias Gesicht zeichnete sich sichtlich die Erleichterung ab: „Das ist gut, ich dachte schon ich könnte mich nicht mehr auf meinen siebten Sinn verlassen. Naja, dann will ich euch mal nicht weiter stören, bei eurer `Unterhaltung`", sagte sie mit Nachdruck. „Wollt ihr frühstücken oder seid ihr nur hungrig auf etwas anderes?", fragte sie lachend. „Cordelia, bitte", jetzt schaltete sich Wesley wieder in das Gespräch ein. „Ist ja schon gut, also wollt ihr was essen oder nicht?", wiederholte sie ihre Frage. „Also ich für meinen Teil könnte schon mal wieder was zu essen gebrauchen", sagte Gunn, er hatte schon seit zwei Tagen nichts mehr zu sich genommen. Seit der Dämon ihn angegriffen hatte und langsam meldete sich sein Magen. „Dito", fügte Wesley hinzu. „Na gut, dann bringe ich euch gleich mal was hoch. Ihr glaubt es nicht, Angel hat eingekauft, er hat gesagt, wenn wir hier schon den halben Tag sind, dann sollen wir auch was zu Essen haben. Ach ja, noch was, ich würde es begrüßen, wenn ihr bekleidet seid, wenn ich reinkomme, ich klopfe auch vorher an", mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, verließ den Raum und ließ zwei verwirrte Gestalten zurück. Wesley war der erste, der die Sprache wiederfand: „Was glaubst du, wie lange wird sie uns hiermit aufziehen?". „Ewig und ihr werden immer wieder neue Varianten einfallen uns zu ärgern." „Tja, sehen wir das Positive, diese Sache überschattet alles andere womit sie uns sonst aufgezogen hat." „Na super, das wirft das Ganze natürlich in ein völlig anderes Licht." Gunn war von dem Argument seines Gegenübers nicht gerade überzeugt, aber es war ein Versuch. Wesley ließ sich von ihm nicht in seiner guten Laune beeinflussen: „Ist dir aufgefallen, sie hat sich nicht einmal gewundert, dass wir was miteinander haben, oder das wir schwul sind." Er hatte recht, aber das wäre das letzte gewesen, was Gunn von Cordelia erwartet hätte. „Darf ich dich erinnern, dass sie mal Dämonenbabys ausgetragen hat, mit einem zusammen war (AdA: „*Heul*, Doyle – Hey, das reimt sich.), andauernd Visionen hat und außerdem mit einem Hausgeist zusammen wohnt. Glaubst du wirklich das hier schockiert sie. Wir sind in LA, hier ist jeder vierte schwul, ich glaube kaum, das das Cordelia belastet." „Stimmt auch wieder, was glaubst du wie Angel reagiert?" Gunn mußte lächeln, das war typisch Wesley, er machte sich für seinen Geschmack viel zu viele Sorgen: „Wen interessiert es was Angel denkt, außerdem ist er ein Vampir, der in die Jägerin verliebt ist (AdA: ich nehme mir mal die künstlerische Freiheit, dieses Paar weiter zu verfolgen. Dies ist ein Protest gegen Riley und Spike!!!), er ist zwar ein paar hundert Meilen von ihr entfernt, aber ich glaube kaum, das das was ändert, ich schätze er wird keine Ansprüche stellen können, was uns betrifft und jetzt hör auf dir darüber den Kopf zu zerbrechen." damit zog er Wesley wieder in einen Kuss und nahm ihm so die Möglichkeit weitere Fragen zu stellen. Wesley schien diese Maßnahme seines Freundes nicht zu stören und so verfolgten sie dieses Spiel weiter, bis es schüchtern an der Tür klopfte. Man konnte Cordelias Stimme vernehmen: „*Räusper*, ich bin´s nur, muss noch mal stören und euch das Essen bringen." „Komm ruhig rein, Cordy", rief Gunn ihr freudig zu. Damit kam sie rein, in beiden Händen ein großen Tablett mit reichlich Essen für zehn Hungrige. „Wow, Cordy, du bist echt die beste", sagte Gunn. „Übernimm dich lieber nicht mit der Freundlichkeit, nur weil ich euch erwischt habe", war ihre Antwort. Sie stellte das Tablett auf Wesleys Nachttisch ab und wandte sich wieder zum Gehen. „Warum bleibst du nicht und isst mit uns", diesmal war es Wesley der sprach. „Ich wollte nicht stören, aber wenn ihr so fragt, wäre das schon besser, als mit Angel ein Blutfrühstück abzuhalten." Damit hatte sie das Stichwort genannt, auf das Wesley gewartet zu haben schien. So kam es zumindest Gunn vor. „Apropos Angel, was machen wir wegen ihm und uns? Sagen wir es ihm?" Na super, jetzt fing er damit schon wieder an. Gunn wollte gerade sein Missfallen über diese Frage zum Ausdruck bringen, als Angel den Raum betrat, es waren wie immer alle Vorhänge so zugezogen, so dass er tagsüber sorglos in jedes Zimmer laufen konnte, und fragte: „Was wollt ihr mir sagen, oder auch nicht?" Na klasse, das war die beste Möglichkeit die Sache ein für alle Mal aus dem Weg zu schaffen, Gunn würde damit einfach auspacken und Wesley konnte endlich Ruhe geben: „Das ich und Wesley zusammen sind." Sein Freund schien jedoch mit dieser Direktheit nicht gerechnet zu haben. „Gunn, hast du schon mal was von schonend beibringen gehört?" Er wollte gerade weitersprechen, als Angel nur gleichgültig bemerkte: Ach das, das wußte ich eh schon." Er hatte das ohne Emotion gesagt, aber Wesley und Gunn blieb die Spucke weg. Ihr erster Gedanke war, das Cordelia gequatscht haben musste, also schauten sie sie beide vorwurfsvoll an. Sie fühlte sich jedoch in keinster Weise verantwortlich und maulte: „Hey, ich habe nichts gesagt, guckt mich nicht so an." Angel schaltete sich sofort wieder ein und sagte: „Ich hab es heute morgen mitgekriegt, mein Raum ist ja ein Stockwerk höher und Vampire haben gute Ohren." Cordelia fühlte sich sofort bestätigt, sie hatte überhaupt nicht registriert, was Angel da gerade gesagt hatte. Dafür aber Wesley um so mehr: „Du belauscht uns und sagst das jetzt, nach zwei Jahren Zusammenarbeit, ich kann es nicht glauben". Gunn konnte nur staunen, sein Freund war soeben in seiner Stimmung von peinlich berührt stufenlos auf extrem wütend umgesprungen, er barg doch immer wieder Überraschungen. Angel fühlte sich jedoch wie immer kaum persönlich angegriffen, er sagte nur trocken: „Ich belausche euch nicht, habe das nur zufällig aufgeschnappt. Ach übrigens, das mit dem Vampir, der keine Ansprüche stellen darf fand ich übrigens nicht so nett, ihr verliert den Respekt habe ich das Gefühl. Und Cordelia, das mit dem Blutfrühstück nehme ich dir übel!" Wesley sah noch immer so aus, als würde er Angel wenn er könnte an den Hals springen und erwürgen, soweit das bei einem Vampir möglich war. Gunn beschloss, das es an der Zeit war, die Situation wieder etwas zu beruhigen, Wesley sollte sich in seiner Verfassung lieber nicht so aufregen. Er sagte: „Ich glaube wir haben uns jetzt alle genug aufgeregt, wie wäre es, wenn wir Wesley wieder ein bißchen Ruhe gönnen." „Du meinst wohl ihr beiden wollt alleine sein", sagten Angel und Cordelia gleichzeitig.  
  
„Ja", schaltete sich nun Wesley wieder ein, „und es wäre echt nett, wenn uns diesmal nicht die ganze Zeit ein Vampir belauscht. Such dir doch mal eine andere Beschäftigung." Wesleys Wut war noch immer nicht ganz abgeklungen, aber Angel und Cordelia gaben sich geschlagen und verließen den Raum, Cordelia zwinkerte den beiden noch einmal zu, was wahrscheinlich ein Ich-pass-schon-auf-unseren-Blutsauger-auf sein sollte. Damit waren beide wieder auf sich alleine gestellt. „Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass er uns belauscht hat." Gott, Gunn konnte nicht fassen das Wesley immer noch darauf herumritt. Dort wo er herkam, belauschte einen jeder, denn die Wände waren so dünn, dass man fast hindurchsehen konnte. Ihn störten solche Dinge schon lange nicht mehr, aber sein Engländer war das wahrscheinlich nicht gewöhnt. „Man, Kumpel, reg dich doch nicht so auf, er hat sich das ja schließlich nicht geleistet um dich zu ärgern: was würdest du denn machen, wenn du Lauscher hast, die alles hören, er kann sich ja schlecht den ganzen Tag Oropax in die Ohren stopfen oder laute Musik hören, da wird er ja wahnsinnig." „Trotzdem kann er jawohl so etwas wie Privatsphäre beachten." Gunn mußte lachen, es war doch zu lustig, wie Wesley das belastete. „Also wollen wir das jetzt totdiskutieren, oder schenkst du mir wieder ein bißchen Aufmerksamkeit?" Jetzt hatte er Wesley wieder voll bei der Sache, er sagte: „Klar doch, was glaubst du was wir jetzt machen sollten, Süsser?" „Ich kann dir mit Sicherheit sagen, dass wir gar nichts machen, wenn du mich noch einmal Süsser nennst, wenn du dich erinnerst bin ich im Ghetto aufgewachsen und ich werde da mit Sicherheit gekillt, wenn das jemand hört. Außerdem muss Angel das ja nicht unbedingt mitkriegen." (AdA: I`m just changing the POV) Wesley musste lachen, er lachte immer, wenn Gunn wieder den harten Jungen raushängen ließ. Das passte eigentlich gar nicht zu ihm und trotzdem fiel er immer wieder in seine alten Handlungsmuster zurück. Sie mussten ihn das im Ghetto wirklich eingeprügelt haben, er wirkte nicht, als wäre er von Natur aus so rauh und stur. Naja, vielleicht schon so stur. Es tat ihm jedes mal wieder leid, wenn er die Gegend sah, in der Gunn aufgewachsen war, das hatte er wirklich nicht verdient. Und trotzdem war er immer auf der richtigen Seite geblieben, was bestimmt nicht sehr einfach war. Er konnte wirklich stolz auf sich sein. Seine Gedanken wurden jäh unterbrochen „Hey, was starrst du mich so an, kam es von der Gegenseite, du willst doch wohl jetzt nicht müde oder sentimental werden, Kumpel, das würde mir jetzt so gar nicht in meine Pläne passen". „Ach, mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen wie sehr ich dich liebe, Gunn." Gunn musste lächeln: „Na, das will ich jawohl hoffen sonst würde ich ja ziemlich allein dastehen." Wesley wußte, das das mal wieder nicht gerade glücklich ausgedrückt war, aber das Kompliment war angekommen. „und wie sehen deine Pläne so aus, wenn man fragen darf?" „das wirst du schon noch früh genug merken."......  
  
  
  
ENDE  
  
  
  
  
  
I am ready  
  
I am ready  
  
I am ready  
  
I am fine  
  
Counting Crows - Colourblind  
  
( 


End file.
